Coexist
by emiko150
Summary: Him has devised a new plot that causes the girls to seek help from allies they never expected.


Summary: Him has devised a whole new plan that causes the girls to seek help from allies they never expected. P.S. It's not the Rowdyruff Boys.

Co-exist  
Chapter 1: A New Danger

"Hey, girls, have you noticed that Him hasn't been going around causing havoc as much as he used to?" Bubbles asked her two sisters. It was true. It had been months since Him had attacked Townsville.

Blossom put her index finger to her chin as she thought. "You're right, Bubbles, Him hasn't been causing very much trouble lately," she thought more on the topic.

"Maybe he's finally given up," Buttercup suggested, twirling her jet black hair in her finger idly as she leaned against a cherry tree. "Who cares anyway? Not like Townsville ever appreciates us now. They don't _deserve_ to be saved every single freaking day."

"Don't say that, Buttercup! Ok, so ever since the mayor had passed on, Townsville might have gone downhill. But, well, no life is worthless." Blossom told her sister who just continued to do nothing.

Buttercup opened her mouth to answer when suddenly a ringing went off in their pockets. They all looked at each other with serious expressions, then smirked. No horrible town was going to stop them from fighting. They flipped out something that looked like a compact and opened it up. Each of them had their own in their respective colors: baby blue, hot pink, and light green. A rainbow of colors swirled around them and they all changed from their school uniforms to new outfits. They spun around and gave the appearance of a dance as the colors surrounded them, becoming their new clothes.

The flashy colors all stopped and they opened their eyes with determination as if they were ready to kick some butt. The dress they were wearing was very stylish with its white trim and the bright colors with hairpins and special white gloves and shoes that won't burn up from intense heat. Even though the clothes looked extremely flimsy, they could actually hold up against a missile rocketing toward them.

"C'mon, girls, time to kick some butt!" Blossom yelled and took off into the sky. Her two sisters nodded and followed close behind, flying toward a rather large and green sea monster that was eating a lot of the buildings.

Blossom took a kick to the monster's jaw and punched it as she flipped up, avoiding its arm as it attempted to swipe at her.

Buttercup on the other hand repeatedly punched it in the gut, not bothering to stop when it grunted in pain.

Bubbles flew up to the monster and smiled, waving. The monster glared and tried to hit her with its hand, but he was too slow and Bubbles had already flown up and was flying down quick with her leg outstretched preparing to kick him in the face. The sheer impact of her leg into his jaw had caused him to fall over, knocked out. Buttercup and Blossom hoisted it over their heads and threw him into the sea, back to Monster Island.

Blossom smirked to herself and dusted off her hands. "Well, that takes care of that."

In the distance they heard a rather loud bell. –Bing, Bong, Ding, Dong- "Oh, crap! That's the bell!" Buttercup cursed, taking off into the sky.

"Hurry up, Bubbles or Ms. Deville will kill us!" Blossom called after she too took off into the sky.

"Wait for me girls!" Bubbles called as she flew up, leaving a baby blue streak behind her.

* * *

-smack!-

Blossom and Bubbles flinched. The teacher had just hit a yard stick against her desk. They didn't dare look up, they were too scared of the punishment they would receive for being late for 15 minutes. Buttercup just stared at the teacher as if she were asking for a fight.

The teacher glared at them all, her angry stare resting on Buttercup. "Now, girls, please _explain_ to me why you were so late to my class." she glared again, trying to intimidate Buttercup the most who remained very bored.

Blossom and Bubbles gulped. Blossom gathered some courage and managed to stammer out a sentence. "W-well, M-Ms. Deville, W-we were f-fighting a giant… s-sea monster." Blossom explained.

"SILENCE!" She slammed her yard stick on her desk again.

Blossom and Bubbles flinched. Bubbles looked as though she were about to cry. Buttercup finally glared angrily at the teacher who actually drew back from the icy stare. "Maybe we should've let that monster gobble you and your stupid classroom up, Ms. _Devil_!" Buttercup yelled angrily, glaring at her menacingly.

Some of the kids sitting down started to crack up. Silence was once again restored when she slammed her yard stick onto the chalk board, twice. "I said, _SILENCE!" _she said loudly, emphasizing the word "silence".

Buttercup didn't even flinch. Ms. Deville turned to Buttercup and pulled her yard stick back. She suddenly moved it forward, an inch away from Buttercup's face, but Buttercup didn't even move. Bubbles and the whole class gasped. Buttercup felt a cold sweat drip down her cheek.

Ms. Deville smirked. "Not so tough, are you, _Ms. Utonium_." She grinned at her and patted Buttercup's cheek twice, mockingly.

Buttercup, in a fit of anger, grabbed Ms. Deville's collar and raised her fist high, preparing to punch her in the face. Blossom quickly went behind her and tried to grab her arm. She was too late though and Buttercup had punched Ms. Deville, causing her back to hit her desk, knocking the wind out of her and get knocked out.

Everyone in the class stared at the unconscious body of their history teacher. Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers and chants of Buttercup's name.

"IT'S ABOUT FREAKING TIME!" someone yelled, throwing their fist in their air.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, _DEVIL_!" another student yelled grabbing the yard stick in her hand and snapping it in half.

Everyone danced in happiness and cheered. Some were even singing. Suddenly, the door burst open. "What's going on here?!" Principal Vanders threw open the door and glared about the classroom. All the celebrating sophomores were frozen right where they were, having a totally surprised face as they faced the Principal.

They all cleared away and pointed at the girls, "IT WAS THEM!"

Blossom looked around, all the fingers were pointing at her. Bubbles' mouth dropped open. Weren't these kids just celebrating!? Buttercup on the other hand was glaring at everyone. "Snitches." she whispered.

The principal's nostrils flared. "What was that, Ms. Utonium!? Did I just hear profanity from your mouth!?"

No one spoke up for her. Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Figures, whatever. Fine. All right, Vanders, lay it on me. Suspension? Detention? Call? What?" Buttercup asked as if this happened all the time.

The principal glared angrily. Buttercup was clearly mocking him. "OUT!" He yelled, pointing out the door. But, it wasn't just Buttercup. He was glaring at all three of them.

"Wh-what?" Blossom asked incredulously.

"You can't be serious!" Bubbles joined in.

"OUT!" he yelled again.

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup sighed. Blossom and Bubbles walked out the door. But, Buttercup, just to spite Principal Vanders, flew through the roof, and threw a small pebble at his head, sticking her tongue at him. She was about to throw more when Bubbles and Blossom pulled her away to the direction of their house.

* * *

The once bright, white house was now a dull dirty gray and the holes that had once let light in were filled in. The Professor was the only citizen of Townsville who kept his love for them. Almost everyone else in Townsville had moved away after the Mayor had passed on and was replaced by the new, horrible one: Mayor Hario. Even Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane had moved on to a new town, unable to take the horrible leadership Townsville had. Shoot, even the _villains_ moved on. Mojo Jojo had decided that Townsville wasn't even worth taking over. The Gangreen Gang claimed that everyone in this town wasn't worth mugging since they didn't have very much money. Almost _all_ the people of Townsville had moved on.

The girls opened the door to their house. "Professor, we're home!" Blossom announced.

The Professor came walking in the room, still wearing a lab coat. He glanced at his watch. "Girls, isn't it still early?"

Buttercup looked away, ashamed. "We got kicked out of school." Buttercup told him.

The Professor's face softened when he saw that his girls were so miserable. "Girls…"

"Professor, I hate it here! None of the people I love are here anymore!" Bubbles exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

"People are horrible, Professor! Ms. Deville almost hit Buttercup!" Blossom joined in, crying and ran over to hug her father, seeking comfort. Bubbles followed her pink sister's example and hugged her father.

Buttercup looked away. Her shoulders started shaking and her lower lip quivered. She burst into tears soon after and ran to her father, crying into his chest, "Professor, it's just not the same anymore! I feel like Townsville isn't even worth protecting anymore!"

The Professor patted his daughters' heads with sympathy. They continued to sob and his white lab coat had hot, salty tears all over it. "Girls, I noticed that Townsville hasn't been the same lately too. So, I've decided. We're moving."

Blossom sniffed and wiped at her eye. "But the last time we tried to move from Townsville, we moved to Cityville and they didn't appreciate us either!" Blossom sobbed at the memory.

"Yeah, those people are almost just as worse!" Buttercup joined in.

The Professor smiled benevolently. "Don't worry, girls, I know for sure this will be a nice town. It's known for 'abnormal teens'. It's called Megaville." The Professor explained.

Bubbles blinked. "Megaville? 'Abnormal teens'? What do you mean, Professor?" she asked.

The Professor thought to himself. "Well, let's just say they're just as 'abnormal' as you three." he explained, "Blossom, I hear there's a boy who's around the same age as you. He's called a 'boy genius'." he turned to his oldest daughter.

Blossom's face brightened. "Really!?" she looked extremely excited. Like most 16-year-old girls, Blossom was a little boy-crazy.

"What about me, Professor? Is there a boy who's my age too?" Bubbles asked, her depressed mood gone.

"I'm sure there is, Bubbles." he said, patting Bubbles on the head.

Buttercup huffed. "You boy-crazy freaks." she sniffed.

The Professor rose an eyebrow. Suddenly, his face brightened as if he remembered something. He smirked to himself. "I hear that it's the town that Mitch moved to." He said, already imagining Buttercup's reaction.

Buttercup blushed. "S-s-s-so… what? I-I-I don't c-c-care." she lied, still blushing. She glanced up at Professor to see that he was smirking. She turned away, embarrassed.

"So, it's decided. It's off to Megaville for us!" Blossom exclaimed excitedly.

"I'll be upstairs packing!" Bubbles said, dashing up the stairs.

"I'm gonna get my video games." Buttercup said, walking over to a green-colored door.

The Professor smiled. "It's been a while since I've seen them this happy…" He clenched his fist behind his back. "I definitely won't tell them about this note." Behind his back was a crumpled up piece of paper, and the only visible words that wasn't hidden were the words:

_powers. I can help.  
–Her_

* * *

Well, yeah, this story is probably going to be a little darker than a lot of my stories. But, yeah. I started another one. Great. I need to stop thinking of new ideas.


End file.
